thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gwydion and Jonn (Prostitute)
Mink: at 11:45 AM Pinch o'Salt. Warning: Potentially crude language ahead. A stage. It brought a smirk to Gwydion's lips as he stepped through the doors into the bar, or maybe it was more of an entertainment facility. It was exactly what he wanted after the uneventful days with Raef. His friend was hiding something, but he didn't know what and no amount of asking was getting him anywhere. It was a time for a break. Maybe it would let him clear his head and think of a way to tackle this situation. He turned his staff lazily in his hand as he threaded his way to the bar, seeking something strong to drink. He chatted up the barkeep easily enough, but his eyes wandered the various people within the building. There were always people to find and things to do, and this location seemed like it would be the perfect location for both. Gwydion grabbed his drink when it was finally handed over, watching as a pretty little brunette was turned down by a scruffy looking fellow. What a shame. He smiled to himself as he lifted himself from the seat and walked over to the smaller man. "Looks like you need some help," he said as he leaned his hip against the bar, sipping the clear liquid in his cup. Izzy: at 11:55 AM It hadn't been a good night so far. Jonn didn't normally hit this part of town and it was becoming apparent why -- none of these goddamn people were interested in anything but gambling. If he could get paid to stab a few of them, that would make things much easier. He was on the verge of abandoning the gambling hall and just going down to the docks to make a quick few pieces of gold -- his last potential mark (no, not mark, there was a different term) having grumbled and wandered off to play dice -- when someone new approached him. He must have just come in while Jonn had been talking to the gambler. Tall, blonde, elf -- well-dressed. Already had money. Maybe that could be remedied, one way or another. Jonn mirrored his posture. People liked that, apparently. "How dare you," he said smoothly, laying a hand on his chest to feign offense. "No one else in here's worth my fuckin' time, that's all." Kind of true, really. Most of them were broke. Mink: at 11:59 AM Gwydion smiled as he took another sip of his drink. "Aren't you touchy," he commented, setting his cup down though he kept his fingers around it. "No one, really? Have you considered -- " his eyes flickered over the smaller man. " -- lowering your standards?" Izzy: at 11:59 AM "Why should I? You're here now." Mink: at 12:00 PM "That I am." Izzy: at 12:07 PM That wasn't giving him much to work with. Jonn had a flash of annoyance, but this was the closest thing to a bite he'd gotten all night, so he made himself calm down and run over his scripts in his head. His usual sort of clients didn't need much flirtation -- just enough for them to get the point. The people in here were fucking dense. But this one was very pretty, and probably rich, and had actually approached him, which gave him a leg up. He tried to keep playing along. "Well, I'd offer to buy you a drink, but you already have one." He pretended to think for a second. "Maybe I could offer you something else?" Mink: at 12:13 PM "Your name would be a good offer," Gwydion answered, a smile tugging lightly at his lips. Taking his time waged against hurrying this up because this conversation had yet to end and the other had yet to walk away. Izzy: at 12:18 PM His name? Ugh. Fine. Jonn put on his best charming smile and held out his hand. "Jonn. Yours, beautiful?" Mink: at 12:23 PM "Charmed." Gwydion took the offered hand, coiling his fingers around Jonn's almost delicately before he brought the knuckles up as he leaned down to place the smallest of kisses. "Gwydion." He chuckled as he let go of Jonn's hand and grabbed his drink to hide some of the amusement he felt. The brunette was a little spitfire. "What else are you offering tonight, Jonn?" The name was pleasant sounding just as the man was pleasant to look at it. This could be a very good night. Izzy: at 12:30 PM Eldath, this fucking guy. Jonn was starting to wonder if it was worth it. The docks were sounding better and better. He kept the smile in place. "Whatever you like, Gwydion." Mink: at 12:34 PM Jonn was difficult, if Gwydion was honest. He had rarely met someone who gave him little to go off of. Even that smile...there was something off, but he didn't know what. "I like lots of things," he said, swallowing the last of his drink and he slid the cup across the bar to the barkeep. "I don't know if you can keep up." Izzy: at 12:43 PM This was just starting to get insulting. He felt the smile creeping toward snarl and tamped it down. "Who knows, maybe I can surprise you." Mink: at 12:47 PM "I suppose you will just have to show me then." Gwydion tapped his nails on the side of his staff. Jonn gave precious little to work with. "But what do you want in return?" Izzy: at 12:49 PM Jonn stared at him, the smile dropping. He was just as fucking dense as everyone else in here. "Money. Gwydion. I want fucking money." Mink: at 12:50 PM Oh. Good. There was the real Jonn. Gwydion smiled, but there was little amusement within it. "How much for a night of your time?" Izzy: at 12:58 PM Hm. He hadn't been turned away by the bluntness. Lucky. Jonn relaxed a little. He'd been on edge trying to be suave with these fucking people all night and the act was getting to him. He grinned and slouched against the bar more comfortably. "A whole night? Someone's ambitious." Mink: at 1:00 PM "Go big or go home, right?" Gwydion laughed softly. Jonn was relaxing, which was good. It made things easier though there was something to say for petty flirting. "You didn't answer. How much for now until dawn?" Izzy: at 1:05 PM "Hmm." He made a show of thinking about it. Should he spend all night with this guy? Might be dangerous. He was a wizard, or druid or something, judging by the staff, and Jonn couldn't do much against magicky types. And Hansel would be worried when he didn't come home. "How about you pay by the hour and see if we can keep each other entertained that long? Three hundred gold up front." Mink: at 1:10 PM Gwydion arched an eyebrow at the price. He rarely spent any coin on someone he thought about entertaining for an evening let alone at that cost. "What makes you worth three hundred gold?" The money was very little issue; his family had had wealth and now it was his wealth, but there was no point in spending that amount if it wasn't worth it. Oh, he believed there was more to Jonn that would make it worth it, but that could come later. Izzy: at 1:12 PM "Pay me and you can find out." Jonn didn't remotely expect him to just accept that price, but fuck it, it was worth a try. Sometimes people who had money didn't know what it was worth. Mink: at 1:15 PM Gwydion gave the words some thought, or he seemed to. "150 up front and then you show me, in whatever way I want, that you are worth the extra 150." He smiled. "Then we can discuss your hourly rate." Izzy: at 1:19 PM Shit. Well. Jonn shrugged. He didn't really have the head or patience for haggling. "Yeah, all right." He could always get the one-fifty and make a break for it if Gwydion's 'whatever way I want' bullshit was too much. He held out his hand and gestured. "One-fifty." Mink: at 1:20 PM Gwydion slipped a hand into the small satchel at his waist, counting out the money before he placed it in Jonn's hand. He pressed their palms together over the coin, wrapping his fingers around the man's hand and wrist. "Now, I would like to know why you hide who you are." Izzy: at 1:23 PM Jonn jerked his hand away, letting his fingernails drag against Gwydion's palm as he swiped the gold. He pocketed it and shrugged again. "I'm a prostitute, buddy. You want sincerity, it's gonna be extra." Mink: at 1:27 PM Gwydion thought for a moment to grip Jonn's hand tighter, but he let him go, not minding the stinging in his hand. "Obviously." Money always spoke. "I don't think you're quite as simple as that." But maybe this was far from the time, or place, to pursue that line of that. He slipped a hand down back to his satchel, tapping it lightly. "One more question and I can give you the rest." Izzy: at 1:31 PM Jonn narrowed his eyes a bit. This only got more and more fucking suspicious. He could still bolt -- they were in a public place, and Gwydion was bigger than him. If he screamed and made himself tear up, people would help him. So for now, it seemed to be safe. "I'm not sure if you understand what my job is," he said breezily, "but sure, I'll stand here and answer your questions all night, sweetheart." Mink: at 1:38 PM Gwydion gave a bare smile that died away quickly. "I understand perfectly." He mulled over his next words. The brunette was far too good of a thing to let go over a question, but the air the other put on was nearly suffocating. "I just prefer to know who I'm going to...entertain..." Flirting was fun, with the right type of person. With Jonn...he doubted very much that flirting was something Jonn did naturally. Oh, he was charismatic and he was beautiful, but neither of those were the same as to who a person was. He shrugged and held out the remaining coin. "Maybe we can discuss who you are later. I don't think you trust me yet." Izzy: at 1:46 PM Easiest money he'd ever made. Gwydion was odd, somehow -- Jonn was getting that much from how he acted, even if he couldn't begin to speculate at the whys behind them -- but as long as he was paying ... He took the money and decided it bought a little more bluntness. "Shit, why would I trust you? You're giving off some serious 'lure you back to my murder cellar' vibes here, pal." He mocked Gwydion's voice. "I would like to know why you hide who you are." It'd be interesting to see how he took that. Jonn grinned at him toothily. Mink: at 1:47 PM Gwydion laughed, unable to help himself. "Oh, no. I don't kill people just randomly." He grinned back. "I can tell you anything you want to know, Jonn, but you have to tell me anything I want to know." Izzy: at 1:49 PM "What makes you think I give a shit what you have to say?" He shifted, turning his back to the bar and propping his elbows against it, acting uninterested even though he was suddenly really, really fucking interested. Not just randomly, huh? Mink: at 1:53 PM "You haven't taken the money and run." It could also because Jonn was a man of character and followed through when he was paid, but Gwydion wasn't certain of that. He twisted his staff slowly as if in thought. "There are better places to talk. " Among other things. "How about we get a room?" Izzy: at 1:57 PM Jonn inspected his fingernails for a moment. "How about I don't go anywhere with you 'til you elaborate on that killing people randomly thing, and if you don't, I scream?" He looked back up innocently. "You seem a little clean to be a merc, I mean. Assassin, maybe?" Mink: at 2:02 PM "Save the screaming for later." Gwydion smiled, amused by the continued choice of topic and the job suggestions given. "Killing people for money is so crude." He chuckled and he twisted his staff again. "I much prefer it when it serves a purpose." Izzy: at 2:05 PM Oh, that was interesting. That was really fucking interesting. Jonn chewed his lip for a second -- Hansel would probably tell him to get out of here, but he was also always gently saying that he wished Jonn would make some friends, so ... He turned back to face Gwydion, eyes bright. "Y'know, I agree. Killing people because someone told you to just isn't the same." Mink: at 2:07 PM "Oh. Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." The real Jonn was peeking out and he was fascinating. He leaned down closer to the young man. "Now I'm curious. What makes a prostitute kill people?" Izzy: at 2:11 PM "Self-defense," he said first, with an air of complete innocence that quickly cracked into another not-right grin. "Look, I never said I was just a prostitute. What about you? What makes a --" he gestured vaguely to Gwydion -- "whatever you are kill people?" Mink: at 2:13 PM "Yes. Self-defense," Gwydion repeated with the softest of laughs. "Me? Sometimes people have to die." Sometimes so he could live, sometimes so he could heal, and sometimes, just sometimes, they were in the way. Izzy: at 2:17 PM "Hm." He turned away again. "Boring." Mink: at 2:18 PM "Well...yes." Gwydion straightened and leaned back against the counter. "The fun part comes after they're dead." Izzy: at 2:20 PM "Hm." He looked back. There were a lot of ways that could go. He glanced at the staff again -- wizard? Necromancer? Or just a necrophiliac? "Tell me more about that." Mink: at 2:23 PM Gwydion snorted in amusement. Jonn was straight to the point if not anything else. But that wasn't what was interesting -- what was interesting was what Jonn was doing. "First you tell me what else you do." Izzy: at 2:25 PM He waved it off. "I pick pockets. Sometimes it goes bad for me. That's all." Mink: at 2:31 PM "Oh. Boring." Gwydion smiled, thumbing his staff absentmindedly. "I'm a necromancer, if you really must know." Izzy: at 2:36 PM Another brief flash of annoyance, but Jonn had set himself up for it by claiming to be less than he was. It was better to be boring. Hansel told him to keep a low profile. Right. Settle, Hansel would say, in that voice he did. Right. Settle. He rolled his eyes. "Sure, I figured out that much," he said, even if he hadn't been sure. "But where does the fun come in?" Mink: at 2:39 PM Where did the fun come from? Gwydion's jaw tightened. How could he explain it to someone who didn't know? His fingers tightened on the staff before relaxing. No one fucking knew. He let out a soft exhale to calm himself. "It's something you have to experience to know." He smiled softly. "There's something in death that life doesn't offer. It's beautiful, really." Izzy: at 2:49 PM He tilted his head and studied Gwydion's face, quiet for a moment. Huh. Reminded him of ... Flynn, a little. Looking at him. He'd analyzed that expression a lot, trying to mimic the softness in the eyes. Interesting. Really fucking interesting. Something built inside him and came out in an excited little jitter, fingers tapping against his thumbs and bouncing slightly on his feet before he could get it under control. He started to say something and then remembered the Don't list, and his hand dropped automatically to his bag, where his journal was. Sometimes he needed a refresher. Hansel said don't tell people about this shit. But he said try talking to people like they're fucking people, sometimes, too. "I thought about learning magic, but it seemed like a lot of work," he said, instead of something too honest. "Maybe you could teach me. Then I'd understand." Mink: at 2:55 PM Jonn's sudden burst of excitement didn't go unnoticed, but Gwydion didn't comment on it. Something like that could push this conversation further away from where he had originally intended it to go, and still intended it to go. "I can teach you anything you want," he agreed with a smile tinged with something else; something not quite amusement, not quite seduction, but something else. "I'm sure I can think of some handy spells for a pickpocket." Izzy: at 3:04 PM Fuck, he was dying to break his cover. But he didn't know this fucking guy, and he was definitely some kind of dangerous -- which was what made Jonn so eager to talk to him in the first place. He ran through a couple scenarios in his head. Maybe he could get him in an alley where no one was around and still get the drop on him, cut him open if he seemed to spook. The necromancy thing, though. Jonn didn't know how that shit worked. His fingers tapped at his bag, nails catching on the leather, but he tried to keep his voice level. "Yeah, I know some wizard thieves. Stuff like mage hand, and things to help with spotting traps and magic things. I'm not really interested in that shit, though." He leaned in closer, nails digging into the leather, lips parted to say something but still hesitating a second. A soft laugh escaped. "Look, you're not fuckin' stupid, you know I'm not just a pickpocket." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "You wanna get out of here?" Mink: at 3:09 PM "There are better things to learn," Gwydion agreed, eyes flickering over Jonn once more. Nervousness, anxiety, something radiated off of the young man and he felt an itch to take apart the layers that Jonn kept himself covered in, delicately slice each one open until he was at the darkness within, consuming it...embracing it. Gwydion smiled as Jonn moved closer to him. "I think that would be a grand idea. Lead the way, little dove." Izzy: at 3:17 PM Jonn grinned. Of course he said yes. He'd already suggested it himself. He snagged Gwydion's hand and quickly led him through the crowd, circling around the card tables and the desperate broke gamblers, pushing out the door and then turning to walk backwards a few steps, still holding Gwydion's hand and grinning. There was no one around -- only the gas streetlights to overhear them once the door had slammed behind them. "So how well do you keep a secret, sweetheart?" Mink: at 3:24 PM Gwydion was in less of a rush than Jonn, but he followed along, holding the young man's hand in return. He was led outside, into the dark with only the streetlights for lighting. The door of the bar closed behind them loudly. Everything whispered to be careful, that something was off, but these whispers were ignored. What fun was there without a bit of risk? "Until death takes it from me." A small smile pulled at Gwydion's face as his eyes danced over the smaller male, simply taking him and his words in. Their steps were guided towards an alley, which could be interesting within the right circumstances. As they neared it, he pulled Jonn to a stop, reaching to slide his hand through the back of the man's hair; the locks were soft beneath his fingertips. He leaned down so they were mere inches apart. "Is there a secret you want to tell me?" Izzy: at 3:32 PM Jonn tensed. Too close. Knife, Gwydion's gut -- or throat, he was close enough -- slash open the tendons in his wrist, keep him from touching him again. He was abruptly not in control of this situation and he didn't fucking like it. But no, no knives. Not unless he had to. Hansel would say don't escalate the fucking situation unless you're ready to end it and he wasn't ready to end this one yet. He laughed and shoved Gwydion away, not far, but enough to drag his hand out of Jonn's hair. His scalp crawled. He ignored it and still kept hold of Gwydion's hand. "I guess it is what you paid for. What kind of secret do you want to hear? A good one or a bad one?" Mink: at 3:35 PM Gwydion took the step back when he was pushed away, releasing the other. He wanted little more than to slide the tresses between his fingers again. "How do you know what I think will be bad?" he responded with a smile. "I would rather hear that one than what you think is good." He had little belief that Jonn was as rigid on what was good and what was bad as what others were used to. Izzy: at 3:41 PM "Oh, good," Jonn said brightly. He stepped in again, grabbing the front of Gwydion's shirt to pull him down enough for Jonn to murmur in his ear: "I killed my parents with a kitchen knife when I was nine years old." And before he could tell himself what a bad idea that had been and how disappointed in him Hansel would be -- if he found out -- he released Gwydion with another little shove, beamed at him, spun, and bolted down the alley and away. Mink: at 3:46 PM Now that wasn't something one heard everyday. It gave Gwydion some pause, bit he was less than certain if it was from moral issues or if it simply wasn't something he was expecting. He watched Jonn sprint down the alley, a smile working over his lips. He lifted his staff and rested it as across his shoulder as he followed at a more leisurely place. "I believe we have a little matter to discuss," he called out just loud enough to be heard. Oh, it was an important matter, near as important as the intrigue he felt as the young man ran. Izzy: at 3:54 PM Jonn cut around the corner, then around a second one, finding handholds in the wall to scale the two-story building quickly. Keeping low, he crept over to the side that overlooked the alley and whistled down at Gwydion. It felt safer up here, even though magic could probably still reach him. Gwydion was not fucking bothered about this shit. That was fun. He let his legs dangle over the side, hands braced against the ledge between them, kicking his heels against the building idly and leaning over. "I'm not giving you your money back. We never shook on an hourly rate." Mink: at 3:58 PM The whistle drew Gwydion's attention; he had been about to stop and retreat back towards the bar, giving Jonn up for the night. He smiled as he looked up. "That is terribly unfair," he called up with a smile. He tapped the satchel at his hip. He could use magic, but he didn't want to harm the other. No, that would be a shame. "Come on down. I promise not to bite." Izzy: at 3:58 PM "Nah, I'm good up here, thanks." Mink: at 4:02 PM Gwydion let out a soft sigh of feigned disappointment. "A shame." He could attempt climbing, but he was no rogue. If he climbed, falling was the likely outcome. "What if I sweetened the deal?" Izzy: at 4:03 PM Jonn tilted his head. "I'm listening." Mink: at 4:05 PM "I will give you twice what you asked..." Gwydion paused before smiling. "...just for a kiss." Izzy: at 4:23 PM Shit. That was a really good deal, but it meant he'd have to go back down to street level. Jonn thought it over. Six hundred gold, though ... he could buy Hansel something nice with that. Or Gwydion would do some weird magic shit to him once he was close enough and Hansel would never see him again. Or, he could just kiss the pretty necromancer and get paid for it. Jonn shrugged and glanced down the wall, plotting his course before dropping down -- hand to ledge, boots scraping against the stone to slow him, dropping again here nd there until he met the cobble street lightly. He dusted himself off, walked straight over to Gwydion and silently grabbed his collar, jerking him down into the rough kiss he'd asked for. He was in control of this. His free hand curled briefly into Gwydion's hair, copying what Gwydion had done to him, but he didn't find it satisfying, and that was frustrating, and without thinking better of it he bit at Gwydion's bottom lip as he pulled away, catching it between his canines. Made him feel calmer. Probably wasn't enough to make him bleed, but if it did, all the better -- it'd help him see how far he could push Gwydion. "All right." He didn't give himself a moment to breath before he spoke, and it made is voice come out low and a little hoarse. "Now pay me, motherfucker." Mink: at 4:33 PM There was a moment when Gwydion thought that Jonn would stay up on the rooftop and leave him to end his night walking back to the bar without do much as a kiss to end his night. Then Jonn was scaling down the building and striding towards him with no hesitancy. He was pulled down roughly and any smile was removed as he was drawn into a crushing kiss. He fought his desire to pull Jonn in tight, tangling his hand in the dark locks once more, but he released that desire in favor of the bruising kiss. Gwydion rested a hand almost delicately on Jonn's hip as he pressed into the other, feeling the hand tangle in his own hair. He sought to coax the other into a deeper kiss only to feel teeth bite his lower lip and the coppery taste of blood met his tongue. There were many things he wished to do in that instant. He was breathless as the kiss broke and he touched his lower lip, fingers coming away with blood. He pulled out one of the coin bags in his satchel and dropped it in Jonn's hand, not bothering to count the money. "Worth every copper, little dove." Izzy: at 4:38 PM Oh, definitely bleeding. And Gwydion definitely still didn't mind, and hadn't turned him into a shambling undead or anything. Jonn grinned again and snatched the gold, tossing the bag up and catching it a couple times. "Next time I'll tell you a better secret," he promised, and turned to leave again, feeling extremely proud of himself. END Category:Text Roleplay: B-Team